


under the same sky at least

by drunk_roxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Betrayal, Bitterness, Childhood Friends, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Linear Narrative, Stalking, Trains, Witch Hunts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_roxy/pseuds/drunk_roxy
Summary: драбблы про Люку и Ромелль в разных АУ
Relationships: Luka & Romelle (Voltron)





	1. ведьма

они все смотрят на нее

смотрят-смотрят-смотрят и не позволяют ей уснуть ни на миг

«покайся», говорят они, «и твоя душа будет спасена»

«пожалуйста», шепчет Ромелль, «пожалуйста, Люка, так будет проще - так будет лучше для всех»

она хочет закрыть глаза, и залить уши воском, и не слышать - не видеть - не знать, кто еще из прежних друзей видит ее сейчас - жалкую, сломленную, - следы слез на её лице, и пот, и кровь, и изодранную в лохмотья одежду

и следы от веревки на руках, которые, наверное, никогда уже не исчезнут

сколько дней прошло с тех пор, как ее заперли здесь? сколько часов она провела в мутном полусне? сколько иголок вонзили в её кожу, чтобы найти дьявольские метки?

сколько-сколько-сколько-сколько

слишком много вещей, что нужно сосчитать

вместо этого она считает вдохи

вдох - «покайся, ведьма» - выдох - еще один удар - вдох - тиски сжимаются на её пальцах - выдох - нельзя кричать, нельзя-нельзя-нельзя - вдох - ледяная вода вместо воздуха, тяжелая рука на ее волосах -

«зачем ты заключила сделку с врагом?»

«какие грехи ты успела совершить в его имя?»

«продолжайте»

снова вдох - где-то между «пожалуйста, пусть это прекратится» и «я не стану лгать - я не стану лгать - вы не заставите меня лгать» - выдох - рваный кашель и капли крови на каменном полу - вдох - «я не знаю ни о чем, я не знаю никого, это не я, хватит, перестаньте» - выдох

сколько еще ей нужно терпеть?

насколько долго она _сможет_ продержаться?

Люка знает почему-то, что ответ на этот вопрос должен содержать шестерки

возможно, даже несколько шестерок

потом к её коже прикасаются нежные, шелковистые пальцы - гладят, ластятся, стирают со щеки смешанные с кровью слезы

голос уже знаком ей - она слышала его во сне, вечность назад, когда её жизнь была спокойной и легкой - и пустой, невыносимо пустой, - когда она пообещала отдать свою душу в обмен на ...

«ты выдержала испытание», - голос искрится улыбкой, - «ты прошла через ад и не выдала меня, храбрая девочка»

Люка улыбается в ответ, и её сердце радостно замирает

«идем, твое желание ждет тебя»

Люка чувствует, как силы возвращаются к ней, и чувствует себя _живой_ \- гораздо более живой, чем когда-либо раньше, - и чувствует, как веревки змеями падают ей под ноги

и она готова начать свою новую жизнь


	2. поезд

Люка вжимается в сидение, мечтая смутно, что станет когда-нибудь совсем невидимой. кажется, что все в вагоне пялятся на нее, и это _невыносимо_.

сквозь наушники с навязчиво громыхающими ударными, сквозь растрепанную-спутанную челку, и огромный, слишком теплый для только наступившего апреля шарф, она чувствует на коже чужие взгляды, шепотки, насмешки.

почему они все смеются?

что такого смешного она сделала?

у нее на коленях блокнот с тонкой клетчатой бумагой; она зарисовывает клеточки одну за другой, пока не рвет лист случайно-резким движением карандаша. он красный, совсем как порезы на ее запястьях под десятком браслетов и длинными рукавами, яркий, выделяющийся, слишком заметный.

ей лучше бы не быть заметной.

ей лучше бы остаться незамеченной, неузнанной, невесомым призраком где-то на грани цветового спектра. так, чтобы никто не смотрел, никто не смеялся, не свистел вслед, не вздыхал сочувственно, не качал головой осуждающе. так, чтобы только наблюдать из своего угла, замечая каждую улыбку и каждый взгляд, каждый поворот головы и каждую новую эмоцию на лице.

на ее лице, этой маленькой предательницы, которая уехала так далеко и так надолго, и ни разу не вспомнила про брошенную позади Люку. как она может быть такой счастливой сейчас, после того, как оставила ее в безднах отчаяния, совсем одну? как она может смотреть на нее сейчас - и не узнавать? как она может улыбаться так безразлично, говорить так ровно, держаться так спокойно и отстраненно?

почему ее волосы все такие же золотисто-мягкие, глаза все так же полны фиолетовых бликов, ключицы в вырезе форменной рубашки так же остры и покрыты полупрозрачными веснушками?

почему она выглядит так, будто ничего не поменялось, и они все еще беззаботные дети, и держатся за руки, пока идут из школы домой, и строят тысячу совместных планов, - будто она не разбила вдребезги их дружбу, не растоптала в хрупкие хрустальные осколки их тогдашние мечты?

почему?

 _почему_?

Люка знает, что обязательно заставит ее ответить на этот вопрос. возможно, уже очень скоро.


	3. сильнее смерти

\- предательница, - шипит почти Люка, и Ромелль дергается, как от удара, отступая на несколько шагов. смотреть ей в глаза теперь слишком страшно.

раньше в них было и зарево рассвета, и бесконечно глубокое летнее небо, и лучи улыбки, и обещания - об их совместном будущем, о каждом новом дне, что станет незабываемым приключением, когда они проведут его вместе.

теперь в них выжженная пустыня, лесной пожар, что смел все на пути, оставляя лишь хрупкий пепел. и ненависть - больше ненависти, чем Ромелль могла когда-либо представить, и вся она - для нее одной.

Люка в её воспоминаниях - словно нежный, едва распустившийся цветок: с каплями росы на лепестках и солнечным мягким ароматом. Люка, что прямо перед ней - совсем другая, проржавевший остов когда-то идеального механизма, сломанная и брошенная гнить здесь, в темноте и одиночестве.

Ромелль отводит взгляд, Ромелль не пытается обнять её, или успокоить, или пообещать, что все будет хорошо - ложь, как обычно ложь, что еще она может ей дать? - Ромелль выходит из камеры, не сказав ни слова, с деревянно-прямой спиной и крепко сжатыми губами.

когда дверь закрывается за ней, сил держаться больше не остается, и она сползает жалко по стене, пока не утыкается лицом в колени, пряча судорожные всхлипы.

нет.

любовь не сильнее смерти. любовь не побеждает все.

только отравляет.


End file.
